zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
The Crazies
The Crazies is a 2010 American horror film directed by Breck Eisner. Written by Scott Kosar and Ray Wright, the film is a remake of the 1973 film of the same name by George A. Romero who is also the executive producer and co-writer of the remake. Overview The Crazies are normal individuals who have contracted an unknown, man-made biotoxin code-named "Trixie," a '''Rhabdoviridae Prototype', ''either through the consumption of water supply or airborne. "Trixie" is transported by the U.S governmental aircraft that was enroute Texas for incineration, but the attempt failed as the aircraft catastrophically crashed down in 'Hopman Bog', the water supply of Ogden Marsh. Crazies are accurately depicted as the larger individualized threat compare to the normal insane killers in society where the United States military are combating against. By the time, Crazies are now relatively mindless wholly unable to reason morally and probably can't conceive properly, where the mutated strains of rhabdoviridea heavily affected the main portion of the hosts' brain cell then driven by insanity and probably even paranoia. Upon the process, Crazies have tendencies of retaining remarkable deal of their intelligence, including possible memories and senses of identity, signifying the major intelligence of Crazies since those infected mindless killers tend to calculate improperly without the extent of rational reasons which means Crazies schemes and execute relatively complex traps while currently stationed in positions. Upon the contraction, Crazies are now highly calculative, violently menacing and homicidal who senselessly prey on every each uninfected citizens such as families, and random neighbors except local Crazies where these infected form roles of teamwork to murder the hapless uninfected citizens. The Crazies act fairly human in the distance and are normally capable of arming themselves with weapons such as knives and guns, as well as operating any vehicles. Unfortunately, Crazies only have an incubation period: 48 hours from the exposure of "Trixie", made them much hyper-alive and send these inhabitants on murderous rampages until death approaches. In the 1973 original, those infected with Trixie did not show any outward signs. In the remake, the only physical changes "Trixie" indicates signs of disgusting symptoms such as visible red/purplish large, swollen arteries/veins and rashes found in facial areas, severe nosebleeds and ear bleed, discolored eye contact and elevated temperature. These symptoms are much familiar to the symptoms of rabies, tetanus and Stevens–Johnson syndrome. The majority of zombie researches do not consider Crazies as actual zombies, since they are not especially resilient, they do not spread their condition virally, and they retain a considerable portion of their intelligence. They are linked to zombie culture because of the fame of their literary creator, and the common link that they are humans irrevocably transformed into irrational killers. Plot Synopsis Film) The infected personn Cast Timothy Olyphant as Sheriff David Dutton Radha Mitchell as Judy Dutton Danielle Panabaker as Becca Darling Joe Anderson as Deputy Russell Clank Christie Lynn Smith as Deardre Farnum Brett Rickaby as William "Bill" Farnum Preston Bailey as Nicholas Farnum Lisa K. Wyatt as sister of Curt Hamill Justin Welborn as Curt Hamill Larry Cedar as Principal Ben Sandborn Joe Reegan as Pvt. Billy Babcock Glenn Morshower as Intelligence Officer Plot Synopsis (1973 film) The film follows two stories, one about the civilians trying to stay alive during the disaster, having to battle both "the crazies" as well as U.S. soldiers ordered to shoot on sight. The other involves the political and military leaders trying to contain the epidemic. Set in the small town of Evans City, Pennsylvania, the central characters are firefighter David (Will McMillan), his girlfriend, nurse Judy (Lane Caroll)and firefighter Clank (Harold Wayne Jones). David was a Green Beret and Clank an infantryman, both having served in Vietnam. The town has seen a number of violent events, including arson at a local farm by a demented farmer. Judy and David are very concerned, since Judy is pregnant. Meanwhile, heavily armed U.S. troops in NBC suits and gas masks, arrive in town, led by Major Ryder (Harry Spillman), who takes over the doctor's office where Judy works. An Army plane carrying an untested bioweapon crash-landed in the hills near the town, infecting the water supply with a virus code-named "Trixie," causing victims to either die or become homicidal. "Trixie" is highly contagious, with anyone drinking from the Evans City reservoir becoming affected. In Washington D.C., government officials order Colonel Peckem (Lloyd Hollar) to go to Evans City to help contain the virus, while scientist Dr. Watts (Richard France), arrives to develop a cure before the virus spreads. Officials also deploy bombers armed with nuclear weapons, to destroy the town, if necessary. Mayhem begins when the Army quarantines the town, shooting anyone attempting to escape. The soldiers move the townspeople into the high school, and chaos happens when the sheriff (Robert Karlowsky) is shot with his own pistol. While the townspeople are being rousted from their homes, a soldier encounters a quiet elderly woman. He kindly urges the woman to come with him but she stabs him with her knitting needle. By now, nearly all of the villagers are infected. A group of soldiers are killed by a mob armed with guns and dynamite, after which an infected woman happily sweeps the blood soaked grass. The local priest (Jack Zaharia) is infected. Upset at soldiers rousting his flock, he douses himself with gasoline and sets himself on fire. David, Judy, Clank, teenager Kathy Fulton (Lynn Lowry), her father Artie (Richard Liberty) and an elderly man are confined to a large van by the soldiers. The van is attacked by infected people and the soldiers try to fight them off, killing both the soldiers and diseased people. The old man wanders off, muttering about the price of gasoline before being captured by more soldiers. Clank and David commandeer the van and the remaining five try to find a way to escape, going to the country club to hide and plan. Mad from the virus, Artie has sex with his deranged daughter Kathy, believing her to be his late wife. Discovering the pair, Clank beats Artie, who then apparently hangs himself. A shaken Kathy wanders outside, to be shot by soldiers. Believing himself to be infected, Clank kills several soldiers before being shot in the head. Judy, now visibly infected, is killed by armed civilians, despite David's efforts to save her. One of the civilians recognizes David clearly identifies himself as a fellow firefighter, also uninfected and trying to escape. Angry and frightened, David surrenders to the military. He realizes that he is immune to the virus, but keeps it a secret. The soldiers isolate Dr. Watts in the high school (the same place where the crazies are corralled) allowing him to use the simple chemistry lab. Watts' insists that he might find a cure in a proper laboratory, but he is threatened with brute force. When the doctor finally develops a possible cure, he is mistaken for one of the infected and forced into quarantine by soldiers. The camera lingers over the doctor's face, leaving open the question of whether he has truly found a possible cure or is exhibiting the first signs of infection. The test tubes containing the vaccine are shattered after the doctor is pushed down a flight of stairs by a stampede of "Crazies." The last scene shows Colonel Peckem being ordered to relocate to another infected city. He boards a helicopter, looking with sadness at the chaos of the city below. Links *Ogden Marsh Wiki Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Zombie films Category:Zombies